


Sorted

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus's sorting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorted

"Lupin, Remus," Professor McGonagall called out.

Remus stepped resolutely forward, took the fraying hat and sat himself carefully on the little round stool.

As he listened to the hat murmuring comments in his head, the boy examined the square of architrave that surrounded the heavy doors. Anything to avoid looking at the nervous and happy boy he'd met on the train.

But the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" and Sirius Black cheered to have a friendly face in his house.

Remus joined him and cheered wildly for the others. But he wasn't sure that the hat hadn't mistaken the wolf for bravery.


End file.
